


Sunshine, Moonlight and Starlight

by VoidofRoses



Series: Sunshine, Moonlight, Starlight [6]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Time Skips, snorkmaiden has dreams, snufkin wants to smother moomin with a pillow, spring has come to moominvalley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: Spring came in a glimmering ray of sunshine peeking through the dissipating snow clouds, a rumble of rain and the twitter of the birds returning from their sojourn south.





	Sunshine, Moonlight and Starlight

Spring came in a glimmering ray of sunshine peeking through the dissipating snow clouds, a rumble of rain and the twitter of the birds returning from their sojourn south. Snufkin had woken early this year, still not entirely used to hibernating despite having done it for the last ten years. The mumrik, nearing his twenty seventh birthday, clambered over his partners and slunk out of the bedroom as soon as he had gotten his bearings, not before placing a kiss on Moomintroll’s snout, and then Snorkmaiden’s.

Stepping out of the cottage they had built at the edge of the valley, just before the forest, Snufkin stretched his arms over his head, yawning as his tail lazily woke itself up by swaying behind him. He inhaled, a smile forming as he adjusted his old green hat and picked up his fishing rod and bucket from where they had thawed against the wall as the snow had melted, stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth. Water trickled down the cliff side, hazy mist surrounding the smaller hills of the Lonely Mountains.

They had built their home over the last five years, when it had become apparent that the three of them were going to remain together. They were growing up, getting too big for Moomintroll’s small attic room. Snork had helped them with the plans, with input from Moominpappa.

Snufkin had to admit, he had never seen himself the settle down type. His father hadn’t been, and he realised that he had inherited a few things other than genetics from the Joxter. He stepped down from the porch, shouldering his fishing pole, and began making his way to the river, whistling his spring tune.

“Good spring, Snufkin.” The voice caused him to stop and turn his head to see an aging Hemulen waving at him from a bed of flowers, one hand at his skirts and the other waving from around his magnifying glass. “You’re up early.”

“I could say the same for you, Mr Hemulen,” he responded kindly, turning towards him. “Find any new specimens this year?”

“Sadly no, but it is only the first few days.” Mr Hemulen had a spark in his eye as he said that, cupping his hands behind his back and wandering closer, but not out of the field. “Are young Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden up and about yet?”

“Still snoring their heads off,” Snufkin said with a smirk. “Have you seen mamma and pappa?”

“I saw Moominmamma foraging yesterday. I offered to help but she wouldn’t have it.”

Same old mamma. “I’m sure we’ll be around once Moomin and Snorkmaiden have woken up.” Snufkin laughed quietly to himself and tilted his hat at the older man as he continued on his way, receiving a raise of his magnifying glass in return. He continued on his way to the stream, placing his bucket down once there and casting his line. With any luck, he could catch a few fish by the time Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll woke.

\---

Snorkmaiden woke from her hibernation sleep next, her lashes fluttering open as the sun’s rays poked through the window. She murmured in her sleep, brow furrowing as she opened her eyes, white meeting her gaze. Moomintroll snored, mouth open and head tilted to the ceiling and as she laid there for a moment, she realised that his left side was empty. Snufkin was already up and about, and reaching over her partner she felt the mattress - warm, but getting colder by the minute.

Coming to a decision, she kissed Moomintroll’s muzzle and stood from the bed, running her fingers through her blond bangs as she yawned daintily. Hibernation sleep had brought her strange dreams, unable to shake the feeling off as she stepped out of the house after grabbing a piece of bread that had been stored away, nibbling on the contents. The scent of spring hit her full force like a freight train, and the young lady couldn’t help but smile as she set off towards what she knew was Snufkin’s favourite fishing spot.

“Hullo, Snorkmaiden.” Mr Hemulen’s voice called out from over the field and she waved over at him. “If you’re looking for Snufkin, I saw him head off fishing.”

“Thank you, Mr Hemulen,” she replied, her tail twitching behind her. “Merry spring! I can’t wait to see what flowers you discover this year!” He beamed at her and waved her off and Snorkmaiden wandered away, continuing her short journey to the river. She could see Snufkin by his familiar green hat before she saw the rest of him, coming up over the bank to the trickle of water.

Smirking to herself, she quietly stalked up to him, watching him twirl his fishing rod idly in his hands as his tail moved along the grass around him. Snorkmaiden swooped in, reaching to snag his hat from his head and earning an alarmed noise before she leaned down to press a kiss to the top. “Morning, moonlight.”

Snufkin’s shoulders relaxed when he realised who it was, rolling his eyes at her as she stepped into his line of sight, tilting her head as she placed his hat on it with a flourished twirl. “Happy spring, sunshine,” he drawled, returning his attention to his fishing pole as she patted down the grass and sat by his side, bucket on the other. “Moomin up yet?”

“I thought I’d let him sleep in,” she replied, leaning back on one hand and using the fingers of her other to tilt the hat on her head over her eyes. “I had enough beauty rest.” Snorkmaiden patted her cheek, batting her eyelashes at him. “Did it work?”

He seemed to consider before inclining his head. “Nah, you’re still an ugly hag.” She punched him in the shoulder but the both of them laughed as she handed him back his hat, shoving it on his head over his eyes. Snufkin adjusted it soon after, giving her a soft smile. “You know what I mean.”

“Ass,” Snorkmaiden said jovially, curling her legs underneath her as silence lapsed between the two of them, leaning close but not enough to frighten him off. Ten years into this relationship and they were still learning their way around each other. “I wonder if Snork finished his latest invention over winter.”

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough,” Snufkin said with a bit of a yawn. “Once Moomin’s up we should pay mamma and pappa a visit.”

She hummed in agreement, picking at the grass underneath her fingers and turning her head to look at him. “Didn’t you sleep well?”

“Mnh.” He grunted, then perked up a bit, reeling in his first fish. “I woke up once, I think. I was half tempted to wake Moomin up because his snoring kept me awake.”

“I had strange dreams,” Snorkmaiden confessed, picking up a daisy and twirling it around in her fingers, watching it reflect against the changing colour of her fur. She fell silent for a moment, watching him fish, then shifted to lean her head against his shoulder, feeling Snufkin relax marginally. “I dreamt that you and Moomin were far away from me, and no matter how much I walked, I couldn’t catch up.” She curled into herself a little, not noticing the way he looked at her out the corner of his eye. “Then it was as if you both disappeared into moonlight and stardust, and I was left all alone.”

Snufkin sat quietly beside her, focused on the end of his line as his brow furrowed. “That’s...oddly specific.” It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been calling each other things like sunshine, moonlight and starlight for long. “Nothing else?”

She hummed negatively, quiet for a moment, before she spoke again. “You know, some snorks are capable of future sight,” she began, voice soft as she played with the daisy’s petals with her thumb. “It hasn’t been heard of for a long time, though.”

Snufkin reeled in his next fish, placing it in the bucket with the other before casting his line back. “I don’t take much stock into that kind of thing,” he said finally, fingers toying with the wire. “I don’t believe in anything unless I see it with my own eyes.” He turned his head to look at her, pausing, then dropped his hand to hers to squeeze it gently. “We’re not going anywhere, Snorkmaiden. I promise.”

“I know.” She smiled, though it lacked her usual sunshine to it and she tilted her head to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Snufkin.” Still, she couldn’t ignore the horrid fire in her stomach, shaken out of her thoughts by his call as the fishing rod in his hands tugged firmly, standing abruptly in a way that caused her to fall forward and faceplant into the ground. Snorkmaiden grumbled as she stood to help him.

Snufkin was right, they were just dreams. They both loved her and she them, and they had a whole three seasons to look forward to together.

Snufkin lifted the fish to admire it, letting out a low whistle as he examined the size, showing it to her gleefully before his expression calmed at the worried look on her face. “We could go see Alicia if you want to be sure,” he offered, brow creasing.

She shook her head, offering him a smile as he deposited the fish and picked up his bucket for him while he shouldered his pole. “I’ll be okay. I think I just need to shake it off.” As much as she loved seeing the witch, knowing whether or not her dreams were true was ominous at best. “Still feeling the hibernation haze.”

“Shall we go wake Moomin up then?” Snufkin asked, offering his arm to her for her free paw to take.

“Let’s.”

\---

The sun was high in the sky and the spring breeze wafting through the window as Moomin slowly woke, blinking his eyes blearily. He grumbled, pulling the covers up over his head before a paw pulled them back, another stroking the ridge of his snout.

“Good morning, starlight.” Snufkin’s voice held a deep purr like a cat - not surprising given the mumrik’s heritage. The heavy feeling on his chest let him know that his boyfriend was resting on top of the covers, eyes gleaming at him through the shadow draped over the room.

“Ugh. Spring already?” he grumbled, digging his heels into the mattress and scooting further down until his head was back under the covers and Snufkin had to peek underneath them to see him. “Where’s Snorkmaiden?”

“Cooking,” he responded simply, and Moomintroll took that moment to sniff the air. Snufkin sat himself up, his hips straddling the troll’s with the blankets between them. “We went fishing earlier.”

“Earlier?”

“It’s nearly one in the afternoon, Moomin.” He groaned, closing his eyes underneath the blankets. Snufkin prodded the large lump underneath him, tail flicking behind him. “Would it help you if I played my harmonica?”

“It would also help if you got off me,” was the muffled grumble. “But yes please.” He kinda missed waiting for it, if he was honest, but he liked sleeping next to Snufkin through hibernation.

The mumrik slid off his perch and let his bare feet hit the cold floorboards, pulling his mouth organ from his pocket. Placing it to his mouth, Snufkin began his old spring tune, watching a set of ears poke out from underneath the covers before it was followed by the rest of Moomintroll as he played, like he was a troll charmer. He turned to go downstairs, continuing to play before he felt arms around his waist and a muzzle against his neck. Patting at a paw, Snufkin played the tune as they wandered down to the kitchen, paw in paw, before Moomin left his side to kiss Snorkmaiden’s neck and twirl her away from the oven, earning a laugh as she pushed at him.

“Moomin, I’m cooking!”

“It can wait.”

Snufkin watched them sway as he played his harmonica, closing his eyes, hearing his partners laugh.

Life was, well, good.

Snorkmaiden’s dreams were forgotten.


End file.
